


Sashamphibia

by Dolchang1



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Sasha meets the Plantars, Role Reversal, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolchang1/pseuds/Dolchang1
Summary: It's just a roleswap AU with Sasha and Anne switching places. Wrote some episodes cuz the other fic 'Sasha and the Frogs' is really great but unlike me, the author has a life and his uploads are kinda slow-ish. The environment will play a big role in Sasha and Anne's development, as Sasha learns how to be a genuine friend and Anne... well, you'll have to read to find out.
Relationships: Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar & Polly Plantar, Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar & Sprig Plantar, Sasha Waybright & Sprig Plantar, Sprig Plantar & Ivy Sundew
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. A couple of Beasties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sasha and the Frogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987681) by [Scrabbleauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbleauthor/pseuds/Scrabbleauthor). 



> My first Amphibia fanfic! I've written some She-Ra fics, but Amphibia is not a finished work and there's relatively less analysis in the characters, so I decided to do my part as a fan.

It was another peaceful night at Wartwood, with only one casualty inflicted by the harsh nature of the Frog Valley. Wally, the local weirdo, was on his way to a spot where the acoustics were just right, making his rather mediocre accordion sound better. 

“G’night, you frogs! See you in the ‘morrow.” Wally bid farewell to the two frogs outside, who were having a drink of their own. His absent-mindedness and lack of depth perception stemming from one eye, however, caused him to knock a barrel over, earning a laugh from them. 

Wally loved nights alone with nature. The break from all the complicated business and family matters was exactly why he loved Wartwood so much. Except, this time, he felt he wasn’t actually alone. _Should I go back to Stumpy’s? Should I run?_

It was then he heard a rustling. Then he saw a beast, unlike no other. 

It had spindly limbs, horrible eldritch eyes that were not like a frog’s at all, its irises terrible circles. It also had a protruding feature on its face, with two holes in them. Wally figured it contained little tentacles that would suck out a victim’s brain. And while Wally was paralyzed in fear, whimpering, he heard the thing… speak.

“Hey, do you-”

Wally’s fight or flight instincts finally kicked in, and he ran away screaming, until he knocked himself out by running into a tree… 

  
  
  


The Plantar family rode a rented slug to town, unaware of the beast lurking. Bessie was resting, since her shell was cracked, and Hop Pop begrudgingly borrowed a ride from Loggle, his old friend. 

“All right, kids, I’m gonna do a little shopping, you watch the cart.” Hop Pop said, pointing in an ambiguous direction. Sprig thought, since Hop Pop wasn’t pointing at Polly to be exact, it must be him he was talking to. 

Sprig did a backflip. “You got it, Hop Pop! I will defend the cart with my LIIIIIIIFE!” Sprig made sure to beat his chest to assert an imposing presence. 

Not that it worked. 

“Sprig, I was talking to Polly.” An exasperated Hop Pop said. 

“What? But Polly’s a baby!”

“You’re a baby!”

"Polly's got more responsibility in her little flippers than you have in your entire body!"

“Ree-diculous. What makes you think _I’m_ irresponsible?”

Hop Pop had a few things in mind.

“Gee, let me think…”

“What about that time you blew up _our lunch_ despite it containing no combustible ingredients? Or that time you tried to ‘rodeo’ a cowtapillar and broke through my bedroom walls, _which was on the second floor_? Or the time you left the lights on and the fireflies almost destroyed the house by humping it?”

“Okay, so yesterday was a bad day.”

Hop Pop grumbled. Then hopped off to Grub&Go, carrying his eco-friendly bag. He liked to call it that, but it was just rag.

“Polly. Make sure Sprig stays in the cart. … Well, how do you do, Mr. Jonkins?”

Sprig sighed, wishing to prove to Hop Pop his nonexistent ability to be responsible. 

“Hah. I wish there was some way to prove to prove to Hop Pop that I’m not such a goof-up.”

Not that Hop Pop would love him any less, Sprig knew that, but he would have still like to be seen as mature. That was when a once in a lifetime chance came screaming.

“AAHHHHHHHHHH! A monster! Th-th-there’s a monster in the woods! I seen it! I seen it!”

A crowd formed around Wally, not necessarily because people believed him, but because Wally was a sight to see by himself. Mayor Toadstool was one of them. Toadstool was a complicated character. Which, in his case, meant he didn’t care about much other than money and the means of getting money. And the people of Wartwood, they were money. So how could he not care about them?

“Now simmer down Wally, just tell us what you saw.” Toadstool hoped this wouldn’t be another ‘sighting’ like the ‘Mossman sighting’ Wally reported a month ago. It all culminated in a wild goose chase, which meant giant lethal geese chased the denizens of Wartwood, resulting in major property damage. Which meant less embezzlement.

“Oh, it was horrifying!” Wally took from nature a leaf that specifically looked like a blonde teen’s made-over hair, and a few branches to make a figurine of the beast.

“It had a- a huge head, a weird stubby bump in the middle of its head, and long, spindly legs.”

The description was too visceral to have been made up by someone with a feeble mind like Wally. The townspeople cried out in terror, and Toadstool saw an opportunity. 

“We better catch that beast before it hurts somebody. Because, for Mayor Toadstool, your safety comes first.” Then he posed in a direction that was absent of a crowd, only Sprig and Polly watching. 

Now at first, Sprig didn’t know this crisis was an opportunity. Then the townspeople started clamoring about how ‘it is the responsible thing to do.’

“Polly, I think I have an idea. I am going to catch that beast and save the town!”

“STOP RIGHT THERE! Hop Pop said you had to stay in the cart. You know you can’t take me!”

“Hrrm. … Ooh, ooh, ooh, look! Polly, Caaaandyyy-”

Sprig knew Polly’s weakness. As tough and strong as she was, she was still a baby, and being a baby came with some cravings.

“Bribe accepted!” then Polly inhaled the confectionery in a manner similar to a man who pac’d.

Sprig yelled at the top of his lungs, “Let the monster hunt begin!” Then ran off into the woods. “Don’t die!”

After some frolicking in the woods, Sprig found some tracks, unlike anything he had seen. It seemed to have possessed no toes, its footprint resembling something like hooves. 

“Seems like the beast roams these parts… probably a good place to- aah!” A trap sprung, hoisting Sprig high into the air, grabbing him by his ankle. Then the bush began to rustle.

A horrible abomination sprang out, with yellow hair, a bump in the middle of its head, and long spindly legs.

“Gotcha- ugh. You’re not edible.”

“I’m not! I’m not! Please let me go, beast!” Sprig pleaded, somehow not reacting to the fact that the beast could talk.

“Ew. I am _not_ eating you.”

“You tried to eat _Wally_!”

“That moron was Wally? I tried to ask him for help. He ran away screaming.”

“That does sound like Wally.”

A roar, then lily plants falling over from something cutting them. Sasha realized this must be the mantis that was chasing her. Which meant she had to run.

“Where are you going?” The irresponsible Plantar asked. Sasha just ran off silently, then realized something; A), she wasn’t going to last much longer in the wilds, and judging by the frog’s attire, there was civilization nearby. B), if the frog were to die, the townspeople would probably blame it on her. Which meant Sasha had to rescue him, as gross as he was.

Sasha took Sprig and ran off to a hiding place, a damp log that was hollow for some reason. There, she and Sprig watched as the mantis walked away, the thumps getting weaker and weaker.

Sprig and Sasha sighed in unison. Then Sprig had a realization. “You… you saved me! You’re not a beast, you’re a hero! An _ugly, ugly, ugly_ hero!”

“Call me ugly again and I’ll throw you to that thing. But thanks.”

“So, what’s your name, stranger?” 

“Name’s Sasha Waybright. You can call me Sash though.”

Then she whispered “Only my friends get to call me that.”

That seemed to win him over. “I’m Sprig Plantar! But you can call me… Sprig. Put ‘er there!” Sprig said, extending his slimy froggy hand. 

“Yeah, I might be contagious or something so…” Sasha courteously declined. Then her belly rumbled. Normally, she would have Anne or Marcy fetch something to eat for her. They thankfully seemed to be back home, not this awful place.

“Okay, Sprig, you got something to eat?”

“Sure do!” Sprig stripped open a piece of loose bark, revealing a tasty and balanced meal. Consisting of bugs.

“Things that aren’t bugs. Something to eat that _is not_ bugs.” 

“So, no bugs, eh?” He closed the bark, then ate a ladybug that strayed off. “We’ll have to hunt around a bit. Come on, follow me!”

“Hey, how do I know I can trust you?”

“Whaaat? Does this wook wike a face that could wie to you?” Then Sprig blinked his disgustingly cute eyes, which Sasha had to admit, was kind of cute.

“Okay, Sprig. I’m trusting you cuz you’re my friend. Don’t let me down.”

Hop Pop stepped out of Grub&Go to see a mob led by toadstool, holding various pitchforks and torches. 

“When I say kill, you say it! Kill,” “It!” “Kill,” “It!”

“Heh. Another day, another mob.” As per Wartwood’s motto, slow to accept and even slower to respond. 

“Now come on kids, let’s- WHAT THE?”

Polly was laying on the ground, down from her sugar high and into her sugar low. Sprig was nowhere to be seen.

“I don’t have a candy problem, _you_ have a candy problem!” Polly deflected.

“Polly! Where’s Sprig?”

“Uhh, something something monster, something something woods.” Polly’s cognitive abilities weren’t quite fully online yet, due to sugar withdrawal.

“Oh, if your boy went into the woods, he’s as good as eaten.” Wally said, a bit too excited. “That beast will devour anything in its path!” This was not true. It would only devour the edible mushrooms.

“Not on my watch! Hang in there, boy!” Hop Pop grabbed Polly, Polly roosting in the ridges between Hop Pop’s eyes and the top of his head. “Hop Pop’s a comin’!”

With Hop Pop as the vanguard, the mob followed suit soon after.

“Harvest the toenail for medicinal purposes!”

  
  
  


Sprig and Sasha, done with gathering the edible mushroom, poured the contents out of a bucket.

“It’s awfully convenient finding that bucket in the middle of the woods, huh?” Sasha asked.

“Sure is!”

Sasha picked up one that seemed relatively plain, which probably meant they were less likely to be lethal? She took a bite, and the taste was… savory. With an earthy aftertaste. This could have made her diet a lot easier, she thought.

“Hey, this is pretty good! You _are_ a good friend, Sprig.”

“Mmhmm. So, first question. What the heck are you and where do you come from?”

“I’m a middle schooler in Saint James Middle School and I’m from Earth. Or I’m dreaming. I hope I’m dreaming.”

“Better hold on to that hope, cuz I’m sure I’m not a construct of your imagination! But wow. You know how you got here?” Unbeknownst to Sprig, this planted the seed for an existential crisis that would haunt him in his forties.

“Nope. One minute I was home, the next I’m here in the stinking woods. Look, Sprig. You wouldn’t happen to know how to get me back home, would you?”

“Sorry, no.”

“Okay, then. What were you doing here anyways?” 

“Proving that I am responsible by- uhh...”

That was when Wally sprang out of a bush, screaming with the top of his lungs “There they are!”

As Sasha was surrounded by an angry frog mob, she quickly realized what was happening.

“You set me up, didn’t you?” She glared at Sprig, making his skin secrete mucus more than what was natural for him.

“Sash, I didn’t-”

“You can call me Sasha.” Sasha guilt tripped Sprig.

“Haha, you caught the monster! Sprig, I’m impressed!”

“Yeah, Sprig, I’m very impressed too. Not!” the soon-to-be medicine human yelled.

“Nononono, this wasn’t my plan! Well, it was initially, but that was before-”

Sprig, and the other frogs as well as Sasha, were paused by a roar. A mantis, a green one. 

“Hurry! Everyone, mantis formation!” Toadstool called the frogs to arms. The frogs and the toad formed a triangle, like the one Sasha used to make as head of the cheerleading team. The silliness invoked a chuckle out of her.

The mantis took a gander at what was _behind_ the mantis formation, and slowly backed away. The amphibians were excited, however. This was their first time trying out the mantis formation and it worked! Now amphibians all around Amphibia would be safe from Mantises.

Except it wasn't the frogs that scared it away. A bigger mantis, the red one from before fell right behind them, ready to eat a pyramid meal of delicious meat.

“Yeah, that makes more sense.” Hop Pop remarked.

“Whoaaa! … huh?” Sasha looked down to see Sprig undoing the knots that he was partly responsible for.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll distract that thing! You get out of here!” Then with his reckless bravado, he ran towards the giant mantis.

“Haha!” Sprig took aim, and his aim was true. Smack dab in the mantis’ eye, the rock hit. It wasn’t anywhere lethal, however. The mantis swung his scythe-like appendage, and Sprig braced for his doom- but it never came.

“Arghhhhh-” Sasha’s eyes flashed pink briefly. She managed to push the blade away, staggering the insectoid predator. “Do something!” 

“Right! On it!”

Sprig sprang into action, taking the rope and circling the mantis. 

“Here we go! Round… oop! … Ha!” Sprig grunted, trying to AT-AT the mantis. Unfortunately, he did not possess the horsepower of an X-Wing. And it seemed like the mantis almost shook off the bindings, when Sasha found the other end of the rope and pulled it. The mantis croaked, and the cowardly townspeople came out.

“It’s down! We did it!” Sasha was genuinely excited, partly because of the adrenaline rush, and partly because she thought it would get her to be accepted among the insular townspeople.

“Well! Now that that’s settled, what should we do with this thing? Maybe we oughta run it out of town for good measure. Let it be someone else’s problem.”

“Stop right there!” Sprig stepped in front of the mob, who were finally ready for action now that the target was not going to kill them.

“She’s not a monster! She’s just lost and just needs our help. We should take care of her.”

Sasha was impressed by Sprig and his compassion for a creature he just saw. Because she wouldn’t have done the same if she encountered him on Earth.

“Are you crazy?” Toadstool.

“Yeah! What if it goes nuts tomorrow and starts eating?” Wally.

“Trust me. Even if I go crazy, I wouldn’t eat you.” The beast.

“Don’t worry yourselves silly! I’ll keep an eye on ‘em. Both of them.”

“Hmm… have it your way, Hopadiah Plantar. But I don’t like it. All right, boys. Pack it in.” The mob walked away with their next meal tied up behind them.

“... looks like I’m back to causing trouble for the family again, huh.” Sprig said, dejected.

“Trouble? Sprig, standing up to that angry mob to help this creature out was… some of the bravest and most responsible stuff I’ve ever seen!”

“It was really cool,” Polly admitted, “but it was also dumb!”

“Yes, really really dumb.”

Sprig selectively listened to Hop Pop, however. “You think I’m responsible?”

“Well, yeah, _just this one time_ , but-”

Sprig cheered as Sasha looked for a phone signal. A futile effort, as the civilization here was stuck in the dark ages.

“Well, this was a pleasant experience, but please just give me a map and some supplies so I can get out of here.”

“Oh, a map won’t be enough. This valley is surrounded by mountains and it’s impenetrable these times of the year.”

“It should clear up in a couple of months.” Sprig added.

“But until then, you try to cross those mountains,” Hop Pop started, “you, will, die.” Polly finished.

“Wait. Are you telling me that I’m stuck in this crazy place for, like, two months? Where am I gonna stay?”

The basement. The great Sasha Waybright was reduced to staying in someone’s basement. She didn’t even spend much time in basements unless it was for a Scare Dare, and even then Anne and Marcy spent more time there than her. 

But anything was better than the outdoors, and she could make this place work for her. At least she had her backpack with her. Her favorite jacket, one Anne got for her, was gone, though. She wondered if this place had something that could replace it.

“All right, breakfast at sunrise, sharp!”

“Thanks, gramps.”

As Sasha rolled the mat for her to sleep on, Sprig intruded on her new sanctum.

“Hey! Getting comfy?”

“Not exactly, but it’s better than the outside.”

“Brought some toys to keep you company. I’m too old for these. O-oh, except for this one. And this one. Oops, this one too! Sorry, this one as well.”

Sasha looked at Sprig. He had potential, but Sasha would have to teach her how to really have fun.

“I’m glad you’re living with us. Monster.”

“Me too, frog boy.”

“Okay. Good night. Sleep tight. Don’t let the bedbugs bite!” Sprig climbed up the ladders, then turned back to say “Seriously. They can drain a body in seconds.”

The moment she was sure Sprig was gone, she pulled out a box from her bag, wrapped in dirty cloth. A music box or something like that, the box was adorned with inscriptions of frogs, gilded, and had three gems studded. Sasha noticed the gems no longer had a color, because she remembered the gems being colored. She wasn’t sure what role the box played in getting her here, but she was sure it played a part. After all, Anne opening the box got her here and when she found herself here, the box was right next to her.

So Sasha carefully opened the box… and nothing. Sasha angrily chucked the box at the floor. 

“Ugh! … looks like I’m going to stay in this stupid place for a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha has an awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yada yada, i go to a cram school now, which means less frequent uploads or lower quality, or most likely, probs both. I'm trying me best tho, currently 3am lol. I have to get up at 6.

_ Sasha was watching Anne finally man up and steal the box. Marcy was at her side, voicing concerns like “I was really for getting that box, but should we get it like that? It’s-” _

_ “What friends do for each other. End of discussion.” _

_ And they headed to a nearby park, where Sasha had the bright idea to open said box, surrounding them with light. _

“Hey girls! I just had, like this crazy dream where I was with all these- oh.”

Three frogs were standing in front of her, Sprig, Pop Hop and that tadpole. Other than Sprig, the others didn’t seem to be fond of her.

Sasha didn’t like this place. Mostly because diplomacy was proving to not be an option. Though she was considered attractive back home, here, she was a monster like that mantis yesterday.

“Hey Sash, sleep good?” Sprig asked, jolly about his new friend.

“Careful boy, it could be hungry!” 

“For your GUTS!” The annoying pollywog added.

“Um, maybe I would consider it if I was on the verge of starvation  _ and  _ you had the basic decency to bathe, but since both aren’t true, no.”

“See? Told you it was harmless!” Sprig reassured them. “She.” “Right, she.”

“Hmph, for now.” The grumpy old frog grumped.

“Just give me an excuse to use ol’ Doris here.” Polly said, pulling out a formidable weapon, who happened to look like a rolling pin. Sasha thought it was just a rolling pin, though. Like how many people thought Perry the Platypus was just a platypus.

“That tadpole hates me.”

“Yep! So, you must be really excited to be trapped in another world!  _ Very _ jealous.” 

Sasha rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, I really love being trapped in this world, with the bugs that want to kill you, and the frogs that also want to kill you.”

“Glad to hear that!... wait, you’re being  _ sarcastic _ !”

“No, I’m definitely not.”

“Oh! In that case, phew. Your mannerisms are so weird. But anyways, got anything for you in whatever place you’re from?”

“I guess I miss my girls. They must be somewhere else in here. Too bad I can’t leave the valley for two months.”

Sprig squinted, pinched his chin, before facing Sasha again, obviously excited for some prospect.

“Well then… why don’t I be your friend?”

Sasha almost laughed out loud. A frog like him? Friends with her?

But then, he did save her life. And gave her a place to sleep in. And might be the way to charm the townspeople, who saw her as a beast.

Maybe she would give Sprig a shot.

“Okay, sure.”

“Oh, okay! Uhh…” Sprig hesitated.

“What is it?” the blonde asked.

“I dunno, I didn’t think I’d get this far. Umm… oh! What did you guys do together?”

“More like, what we didn’t do together. We did everything together, me and the girls. Watch trash tv shows, have slumber parties, go to beaches...”

The last phrase seemed to have inspired Sprig.

“Oh! We got a lake! Would going there make you feel a little less homesick?”

Sasha nodded. Maybe this friendship would be worth her time, after all…

  
  
  


Sasha found it convenient that she was taken to Amphibia the day she shoplifted a bunch of junk, like sun blockers, which her sensitive skin needed, a modest swimming leotard, and a towel which read “Beach, please.” The towel was her favorite.

But the hype died down soon, as Hop Pop stood in their way. “What are you doing?”

“Going to the lake!”

“Jealous much, old man?”

“No! … Maybe! … But there’s absolutely no way you’re going there!” Hop Pop then quieted down, trying a more diplomatic approach.

“Look, Sasha, you’re a new, unsettling, strange, bizzare,  _ gangly, _ HORRIFYING-”

“Continue, old man, and I’ll show you how horrifying I can be.”

“-creature. The point is, the frogs in this town can be pretty small-minded,”

“Case in point,”

“And  _ paranoid _ .”

“also case in point.”

“We just need to give them time to get used to you! I think it’s best you  _ stay put _ .” Hop Pop locked the door, putting the key in his pocket.

“Wouldn’t they need to actually see me to get used to me?” Sasha rebutted, Hop Pop opened his mouth but the words didn’t come out.

“... I’m going to my study to get some reading done.”

“Aww, Hop Pop!” Sprig cried out in a feeble attempt to coax his grandfather.

“Don’t try anything stupid!” If anything, Hop Pop in his age-induced wisdom should have figured out this would cause them to try more stupid things.

“Ugh! This is why I hate authority figures.” Sasha said, looking to Sprig for a second voice, but no other opinion. 

“Uhh… me too. … wanna try out some pain peppers? So hot they’ll make you wish you were dead!”

Sprig pulled out a barrel, unlidded it, and gave one of them a taste, briefly making contact with his tongue. 

After an expression of extreme pain that could almost convey the spicy feeling to Sasha, Sprig offered a taste to her.

“Uh, no. But I have a better idea. We’re going to the lake.”

“But Sash, Hop Pop said-”

“Sprig, this isn’t about what that old frog’s saying. It’s about two friends having a good time.”

Sprig wasn’t quite sold on it yet. Sasha would have to coax him further.

“Sprig, with a friend by your side, you can do anything. Whatever a friend wants, a real friend will get for them. And you know what  _ I  _ want?  _ The lake. _ ”

"Oh, okay. If that's what friends do."

When the two sneaked into Hop Pop's room, Hop Pop was reading a book- they didn't know what it was, but if they had seen the cover that read 'So, you're a failed actor', they'd take more pity on him. But they set their sights on the key, and that was what they were going to get.

"Any ideas?"

"Oh! What if you lowered me on a fishing line from the ceiling, then I grabbed it from Hop Pop's pocket? I'm pretty stealthy-whoa!"

Sprig swung on a door frame, then lost control as he crashed into and broke a vase made in one of Hop Pop's attempts to mitigate a midlife crisis.

Sasha cringed. The old man was going to be mad. She ran downstairs, grabbing Sprig with her. But after a while, she noticed something- no noise, no shouting, nothing. Sasha quietly sneaked back into Hop Pop's room, where she heard snoring. The old frog was sleeping.

“No way. The old frog is sleeping.” Sasha exclaimed. She then casually pulled out the key from Hop Pop’s pocket.

“Come on, Sprig. I’ll show you how to have  _ real  _ fun.”

  
  
  


“This is great! No rules, no adults, just friends having fun by themselves.”

“Yeah, it’s fun! And it’s what friends… do!”

“...You’ve never had friends before, have you?”

Sprig silently thought about the last time he tried to make friends. He’d chosen some young frogs that were not aware of his reputation as his target. First, he approached them. Then, he showed his signature Sprig charm by pulling out a skeleton he found somewhere in the woods, then pretending to be eaten alive. The children cried out in fear and ran away; with it, went his last shot at making new friends in Wartwood.

“...Kids around here don’t get me.”

Sasha took pity, but also saw an opportunity before her. She’d turn him into one of her real friends, like the girls back home, and life in this wretched place would be slightly easier.

The lake was beautiful, more than anything she saw before. Sasha readied herself, acclimating to the water, bracing to dive in before she was stopped. By Sprig.

"Uh, Sash? Maybe we shouldn't."

"What do you mean? We didn't steal Hop Pop's key just to head back now. Are you even my friend?"

"But the sign there says-" Sprig pointed to an ominous, hastily finished sign saying "Danger: Stay Out". 

"Are you going to miss out on our first friend outing because some stupid sign told you to?"

"Sash, whoever made the sign did it in a hurry. I dunno, it just seems dangerous."

"Sprig, if we're going to  _ stay  _ friends, we're going to the lake.  _ End of discussion _ ."

"...No."

_ What did this stupid frog mean by no? _

"No? Fine, then. I don't need a friend like you. I was stupid for thinking  _ you  _ could replace the girls."

Sprig quizzically turned his head.

"You'd replace them so easily?" Sprig asked, his question not a retort but a worried concern for the blonde.

"What? No! I just meant- argh! Go away, you slimy frog."

Sprig's single sentence cut deep. Being in this unfamiliar situation really put into perspective what she was taking for granted, and this dumb yet somehow very insightful frog wasn't helping.

Sasha went deeper into the lake to stop thinking about her friends, but it didn't work. The deeper into the lake she went, the deeper she went inside her thoughts, her memories.

Anne was a great friend, a sweet person, and she was…  _ scared of her _ .

_ It was Anne's fault, _ Sasha tried to reason.  _ If she didn't want to steal the box, she would have refused like Sprig _ . 

But she did refuse. And Sasha made her do it anyways. 

_ Maybe they're better off without me, _ she thought. Her introspection didn't leave room for sensory inputs, at least until Sprig was right in front of her, screaming something along the lines of… "Behind you?"

Sasha turned around to see a giant worm? Snake? Charge at her. Sasha's un-webbed hands and legs were not picking up enough speed, and she was about to get eaten when Sprig made the ultimate sacrifice, jumping right into the beast's maw.

"Sprig! No!" Sasha cried out, then clenched her fists. Thanks to her selfishness, the naive, stupid frog boy was dead.

But then, the wretched creature retched. Smoke came out of its nostrils, and it soon vomited out Sprig, as well as a surprising amount of peppers.

“Oh, maybe you’re not such an idiot after all...” Sasha smirked, talking to Sprig but in an inaudible volume. 

“Yup! So hot, they’ll make you wish you were dead.”

“I like your thinking, frog child.” 

The snake then roared again, back for seconds.

“But let’s run for now.”

  
  
  


When Hop Pop woke up, the key was right there in his pocket, where he left it. A bit relieved but not fully convinced that the kids weren’t up to anything, Hop Pop searched the house for the two unlikely friends. There, the two were playing some weird new-fangled board game, which he’d promised to get around to learning it so he’d be able to play with Sprig and Polly but was too lazy to-

Hop Pop stopped the train of thought. The two were apparently deep in the game, judging by the location of their characters. Maybe they haven’t been up to anything after all… 

After Hop Pop silently left, and Polly expressed her disappointment regarding the fact that the teen won’t, in fact, eat them, Sasha closed the door. 

“We’re not doing that again, right?” Sprig asked. 

“Yeah. And thanks, Sprig. I guess.”

“For what?”

_ For saying no and sticking with it,  _ she wanted to say.  _ For sticking with me and cleaning up my mess. _

But she wasn’t quite ready yet.

“Never mind. And you lost that game fair and square. You owe me a new jacket.”

“I will, when I get my allow...ance...” Sprig fell asleep from the exhaustion and the adrenaline or the frog equivalent ebbing away. Sasha laid him on her bed, and watched over him as she pondered.

_ Maybe I could learn to be better here,  _ she thought,  _ when I get back home, to Anne and Marcy. _

Sasha was not aware of the fact that Anne and Marcy was not, in fact, home.

In the edge of the Valley, in Toad Tower, the formidable Captain Grime threw a jacket, too spindly and gangly to fit an amphibian, at a teen with brownish skin and brown hair. 

“Take a look at this, Anne...”

“Hey, is that-”

“Now we know there’s more of you. Now we know you were lying.”

“I wasn’t lying, I thought I was the only one here!”

“Irrelevant. I will find every single one of you.”

Anne would have actually liked that, but she didn’t let the ugly toad know. Sasha would know what to do. 

…Or would she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasha won't get better right away, she'll still be selfish, sometimes she'll learn, sometimes she'll relapse, but she will get better. I'm excited to turn Anne's empathetic power and naivety into something villainous though. Anyways thanks for reading, see ya next time.
> 
> Also, is it just me who thinks Anne's box power is mind related, and the most basic of her power is gaining super strength whenever she fights for someone else? idk just 3am musings ig. if you got your own opinions pls share in comments. anyways bye for real, see ya next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be adhering to canon too much, as in I won't copy line for line starting from next episode, and if an episode is considered ooc for Sasha, I'll make an original episode about Sasha, or Anne. Probs Anne, cuz I'll need to mess her up real bad to turn her to a compelling villain.


End file.
